He's Mine!
by cruddy-feelings
Summary: Everyone wants what they can't have and that was especially true for Karin.
1. Chapter 1

Title: He's Mine!

Author: cruddy-feelings

Summary: Everyone wants what they can't have and it's especially true for Karin.

Note: I've recently got back into reading Naruto fanfics and this idea just popped up in my head as I finished reading _Say What?_ By AkInA-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKi so enjoy. =)

Chapter 1: …but maybe not?

And… cue story…

"Ne Yamanaka, where's Sasuke-kun?" asked a young lady with red hair and red eyes. Her name is Karin and she is currently at her job as a nurse at Konoha General.

"I don't keep track of him, Karin." Ino Yamanaka told Karin as she tied her long blonde hair into a high ponytail. Ino Yamanaka was also a nurse at Konoha General and it seems she had the _pleasure_ of working with Karin this morning.

"He wasn't at the break room this morning" Karin said as she changed into her scrubs.

Ino snorted.

"Why are you stalking him, Karin?" Ino asked even though she already knew the answer. It wasn't unknown around here that Karin had the biggest crush on the male doctor. Not that anyone could blame her, he is hot. But cold and unresponsive to feelings which is why Ino gave up on him long ago.

"I am not! I just wanted to say hi to him!" Karin screeched as she glared at Ino. People at this hospital keep thinking she's a stalker when she's just devoted to the male doctor. Maybe a little too devoted…

The door to the locker room opened and in walked…

"Hi Tenten!" Ino chirped happily to see that it was one of her close friends. If Tenten is here then that means she's not stuck with Karin by herself. Yay.

Tenten smiled at the sight of Ino, but grimaced at the sight of Karin. She sighed and began to mentally prepare herself for a long shift.

As Tenten walked to her locker right next to Ino and took out her scrubs to change into, she turned to the other two girls and said, "Did you guys hear about Dr. Uchiha this morning?"

Karin immediately turned her head towards Tenten.

"What is it? Was he hurt? Is he in one of the rooms? What room number is he in? Who would dare hurt him!?" she yelled right in Tenten's face.

Tenten took a huge step back away from Karin and said calmly, "He is not hurt. He's working right now."

Ino looked at her.

"So?" she said making Tenten look at her.

"The nurses at the other end of the hospital are saying they saw him go into one of the patient's room and not come out for a really long time."

Karin's eyes darkened. "Is the patient a girl?" she asked.

Tenten shrugged causing Karin to huff and walk out of the room.

Ino looked at Tenten then at the door then back at Tenten and said, "I hope she's not going to hurt the patient."

With that said, they both sighed and walked out of the locker room ready to begin their shifts.

…An hour later…

Ino sighed as she continued to move on her feet. So far all she's been doing is checking up on her old patients to make sure they're comfortable with everything. As she flipped through the files she had in her hands, she didn't seem to notice someone walking up to her.

"Yamanaka" the voice called out. Ino raised her head and saw the one and only Dr. Uchiha looking at her.

"Yes, Dr. Uchiha?" she said as she stared at him. He really is a handsome man with his dark hair and obsidian colored eyes. He was also really fit and although Ino never felt his arms or stomach, she was sure he had some muscles under his clothes.

Without a word, Sasuke handed Ino a file that was in his hands for quite some time.

"She's under your care now" he said as he walked away.

Ino looked at the file with curiosity before opening it. Inside was the file for a 24 year-old woman name Sakura Haruno. She was admitted to the hospital after breaking her leg falling down the stairs. Ino looked at the room number and saw that she was close by so she walked to the patient's room.

Taking a breath, she opened the door and was startled to see that the young woman had green eyes and pink hair.

The young woman, upon hearing the door open, looked up.

"Hello" she said as she gave the blonde woman a small wave.

Ino got over her shock and walked up slowly to Sakura and after a second of staring at her, she said, "Hi, I'm Ino and I'm going to be your nurse during your stay here."

Sakura smiled. "Hi Ino-san, I'm Sakura Haruno" she told the nurse as she lifted her hand to shake hers. Ino smiled and shook her hand.

Ino then looked at her leg and said, "So… what happened here?"

Sakura sighed.

"It was my friend's fault. I was going up the stairs at home when my friend barged in and caught me off guard with his yelling. I ended up slipping and falling down the stairs and well…" she gestured toward her right foot that was elevated towards the end of the bed, "… that's that."

Ino frowned and said, "that sucks" making Sakura laugh.

"It's okay though. The people at this hospital has been nice to me and my friend said he was going to buy me ice cream for a whole year to make it up to me." Sakura smiled.

"Awesome," Ino said as she wrote down some stuff for Sakura's chart, "so any plans for when you're free from here?"

"Uh, not so much yet… except maybe lounge around my room and eat the promised ice cream my friend mentioned." Sakura said.

"Well, that's cool. Let me just ask you, are you feeling any pain right now?" Ino asked her as she opened Sakura's file. Sakura shook her head no.

"Okay, well, we should discharge you soon then so you can rest at home instead of at the hospital" Ino told her.

"That's good. I don't mind being here, but I do miss my own bed."

"Is there going to be anyone at home to take care of you?" Ino asked.

"My friend said he could check on me whenever he has the chance and Dr. Uchiha said he wouldn't mind checking up on me at home if I need him to." Sakura told Ino causing Ino's eyes to widen.

"H-he said that?" Ino asked her. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"This hospital is too friendly." Sakura told her.

Ino nodded dumbly and then excused herself from the room.

She closed Sakura's door behind her and rested against it for a while.

"Yamanaka!" a voice called out.

Ino looked up and grimaced at the sight of Karin running up to her.

"I still haven't seen Sasuke-kun all morning!" Karin complained as she ran her fingers through her hair. It's been about an hour and a half into their shift and the red-haired girl still have not set her eyes upon the gorgeous doctor yet. Something was clearly wrong with today.

Ino sighed. So much was going through her head right now and the last thing she needed was for Karin to bother her about the love of her so-called life. Then… Ino had a thought.

She had news about Sasuke. Or at least, about the girl who seems to have captured his attention. Should she tell Karin? Wait, no. Where is your mind going with this Ino? No. You don't even like Karin. And Sasuke is a thing of the past with you. Nah.

Ino decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Just keep working, Karin. Sasuke doesn't need the distraction from you." Ino told her calmly as she pushed off of Sakura's door and walked down the hallway, away from Karin.

But Karin followed.

"I am not a distraction! And Sasuke would be HAPPY to see me! I am after all gorgeous and hot!" Karin said confidently. Her long, luxurious hair and her gorgeous red eyes would please every man who sees her!

Ino sighed.

"Hey Ino, Karin" Tenten said as she saw them walking towards her.

"Hi Tenten" Ino said with a wave. Between the annoyed look on Ino's face and the giant smile on Karin's face, Tenten can only deduce that Karin said something about herself.

"What's up?" Tenten asked as she stretched her arms. She too has been checking in on each of her patients and with them being in different rooms and different floors, it gets kind of tiring.

"Tenten! Have you seen my Sasuke-kun anywhere? I have not seen him all morning and I am sure he misses me!" Karin said.

Tenten shook her head causing Karin to growl and walk off.

As soon as she walked off, Ino turned towards Tenten.

"I have something to tell you, but you can't tell Karin." Ino told her in a serious tone.

Tenten said, "Like I would ever talk to her on my own. What's up?"

Ino took a deep breath and said, "Sasuke gave me a patient's file."

Tenten raised her eyebrow and said, "So…?"

Doctors give nurses patient files all the time. If Sasuke gave Ino a file for a patient, it's not that unheard of. Although it was usually Karin who tries to get Sasuke's files just so she'll have more time to interact with him.

"The file he gave me… it was for a young woman in room 28B. She's in here for a broken leg and when I asked her if there was anyone to look after her at home, she said that her friend would take care of her, but also that Sasuke offered to go to her house to check in on her if she needed him." Ino said quickly.

Tenten's mouth dropped right open.

"Are you sure?" she asked her. Ino nodded her head.

"Wow, I guess he does have feelings…" Tenten said, "…should probably make sure Karin doesn't hear about this, though. You know how jealous she'll get."

Ino nodded her head and with that said, they both went to continue their rounds.

… Around the corner…

They did not realize that Karin heard everything and is currently fuming. Not once have she ever heard that Sasuke was interested in _anybody _so she always assumed that if she just kept close to Sasuke that she would be the only one he would be interested in. And now it seems Karin had some competition.

As she started contemplating a few options on what to do and who that so-called girl was, she failed to notice that a handsome doctor was walking towards her direction.

From the corner of her left eye, she caught sight of black hair and her head immediately sprung up.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said gleefully, her anger forgotten for the time being.

Said doctor frowned. It had been a quiet morning without the red-haired girl that Sasuke was able to relax and enjoy his day while doing his job.

"Hn" he said as he continued walking down the corridor.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!" Karin said as she ran to catch up to him.

"I have something to ask you!" she said as she pulled on his arm. He turned around and glared at her causing her to let go of his arm and apologize.

"Who's that girl in 28B? Is she related to you? An old friend?" Karin asked quickly. Her mind was just brimming with all the possibilities of who that girl could be.

"Hn" Sasuke said again as he turned around and kept walking, leaving Karin standing there with unanswered questions.

Karin's fuming began again. If he was not going to answer her questions, then she'll just go straight to the source.

She looked around to see if anyone saw her and smiled when she saw no one. Luckily for her, Ino had mentioned the girl's room number making it easier for Karin to find her.

After walking around for a bit, she finally arrived outside of the room of the girl who got Sasuke's attention. Without any warning, she just slammed the door open startling the woman inside.

Karin's red eyes landed on the woman in the middle of the room. At first glance, Karin decided she wasn't pretty at all. What kind of freak has green eyes and pink hair? Everyone knows that red hair is way prettier. Just look at Karin's. It's gorgeous.

"Hello…?" the pink haired girl called out hesitantly. As far as she was concerned, she only had one nurse and this girl was not Ino.

Karin sauntered into the room and continued to stare at the girl for a while causing Sakura to be uncomfortable.

"Uhm, can I help you?" Sakura asked.

"You can help me by answering a few questions." Karin told her as she stood beside her bed. Sakura stared at her for a second before nodding her head slowly.

"Is it true that Sasuke-kun said he would come over to your house when you need him?" Karin asked her seriously. Sakura raised one eyebrow. It was clear to her now that this nurse was not here for her, but rather for questions regarding Sasuke.

Sakura didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Karin pressed as she brought her face close up to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"What does that have to do with you?" Sakura asked calmly as her hand slowly reached for the "CALL NURSE" button.

"I have the right to know if any bimbos try to get near my Sasuke-kun!" Karin said as she pointed a finger at herself to indicate that she had every right to know.

"Leave me alone." Sakura said as she found the button and pressed it. She only hoped that Ino would get to her room soon.

"You're just like all of them. Those annoying fangirls who try to get his attention from me! Well, let me tell you something you little whore, Sasuke is mine! M-I-N-E! MINE!" Karin screeched as she glared at Sakura.

She knew right away when she saw her that Sakura was not the type to bow down to Karin and that bugged her. If this girl wasn't an ally then she was an enemy and Karin feels she must do whatever she has to in order to get Sakura to step down.

"I don't have to answer to you." Sakura said.

Karin continued to glare at her.

"You better leave my Sasuke-kun alone! He doesn't need anyone but me in his life!" Karin said as she jabbed her finger into Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura frowned, but then smile slightly when she saw the door open slowly.

Karin noticed.

"What are you smiling at you little bitch?" Karin asked her as she continued jabbing her finger at the patient.

"What are you doing in here?" a voice called out causing Karin to turn around quickly.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun!" Karin said as she stared at the object of her affection. Her second time seeing him today? Maybe things were starting to turn around for her. She smiled.

"What are you doing in here? Are you looking for me? Oh, you're too sweet, Sasuke-kun!" Karin said as she proceeds to wrap her arms around one of his arms.

"Go do your job." Sasuke told her as he kept his eyes trained on Sakura.

"B-But… I barely got to see you today!" Karin screeched as she continued to hold on to him. Sasuke looked away from Sakura for a split second to glare at Karin causing her to let go of his arm.

Karin huffed and then pointed a finger at Sakura while keeping her eyes trained on Sasuke.

"She's a mean patient, Sasuke-kun! She's rude and impolite and she clearly doesn't respect me!" Karin told him as she turned her head to glare at Sakura after she was done talking. Sakura just stared back at her.

"Leave." Sasuke said.

Karin smiled at Sakura for the first time.

"You heard the man. Pack your bags and move out!" Karin told her gleefully as she clapped her hands together.

"I meant you, Karin." Sasuke told her a bit more firmly. Karin turned around in shock.

"But… but… she's rude!" Karin argued.

A glare from Sasuke was all it took for Karin to let go of her argument. With one last huff, she started walking towards the door, but stopped for a second just to say, "I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked Sakura after Karin left the room.

Sakura nodded yes.

"Thank goodness you came. I thought she would never leave me alone." Sakura said as she rubbed the area where Karin kept jabbing. It probably wouldn't have hurt as much if she didn't have such long nails. Geezus.

Sasuke noticed and walked up to her.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"It's nothing." Sakura told him as she stopped rubbing the spot. She wasn't about to seem like a wimp to him just because some nurse decided not to cut her nails.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"Why are you in here? I thought I called for a nurse?" Sakura asked him as she tilted her head in bewilderment.

"You did, but when Ino told me she was going to your room, I told her I would take care of it." Sasuke said as he looked away from her.

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you for caring, Sasuke-kun." She said as she situated herself better in bed.

Although she could not see his face, there was a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

"I'll leave you to rest now." Sasuke said as he turned around and started heading for the door.

"Wait!" Sakura called out. Her right arm raised, ready to stop Sasuke from leaving.

Sasuke turned around.

"Hn?" Sasuke said.

"Please… will you just sit with me… and talk?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her for a second before sighing. He began his walk back over to Sakura's bed and this time, he sat down on the chair next to her. Sakura smiled.

"It gets a little lonely here without people to talk to" she said as she glanced at him.

"Ah" he said.

"So… tell me about yourself?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stared at her and gave another sigh.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Your age, likes, dislikes, background information, all that jazz!" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura was no fool. She could see clearly that Sasuke was one of the hottest doctors she has ever seen although he was a bit quieter than most. If she could just break his shell… maybe that will shut that red-haired nurse up.

"Hn. I'm 23." Sasuke said as he leaned back in the chair. It wasn't by all means comfortable, but it beats hunching over as he sat there.

"I'm older than you?!" Sakura shouted as she stared at him. He was younger yet he seemed way more mature than her. How was that even possible?!

"Is that bad?" Sasuke asked her with a raised eyebrow. What is it with women and age-related questions?

"I can't believe it. I'm old…" Sakura whispered to herself. Sasuke was able to hear her whisper though since he was so close to her.

"It's okay. You're pretty the way you are." Sasuke said softly. Sakura wasn't sure she heard right, but by the red color on his cheeks she can bet it was and that caused her to smile.

And so began a new friendship being form with them asking each other questions.

I originally planned this to be a one shot, but I can see now that it's going to take a few chapters so.. yeupp. Review? =)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: He's Mine!

Author: cruddy-feelings

Summary: Everyone wants what they can't have and it's especially true for Karin.

Note: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and added my story (or stories) to your favorites and follows lists. It means a lot!

Chapter 2: …but I messed up. Big time.

Karin was angry. Oh yes, she was angry. Not only did Sasuke ignore her, but he actually ignored her to talk to that so-called patient. She wasn't even pretty! If anything, Sasuke should have taken her side and kick Sakura out of here.

The only thing Karin can do right now is just to hope that Sakura will be out of this hospital soon so that things can go back to normal and hopefully Sasuke will forget about her and focus on Karin instead.

[In Sakura's room]

Sasuke had left about 10 minutes ago after their question-for-question time and now it was just Sakura in the room. The silence allowed for Sakura to think over all of the answers she had gotten from Sasuke from her questions. And now she knew that Sasuke Uchiha, _as he told her his last name_, is 23 years old and his birthday is in July. He has an older brother name Itachi who is the president of their family business and his parents are retired and just enjoying their time together. His mom calls him pretty much every day to check up on him and his dad is more focused on the business than on his sons. Also, his favorite color is black –_but that's a shade, Sasuke-kun! _– and he is definitely single. His favorite past time is reading and he enjoys what he does and doesn't do it for the money.

The more facts Sakura had gotten from Sasuke about himself, the more her heart seemed to skip a beat whenever she sees him. It was an odd feeling for Sakura since she's not one to just jump into relationships or even crushes for that matter, but Sasuke was different. He's silent and handsome. He's interesting and sweet. He's everything Sakura seem to suddenly want in a man.

'_No, stop it!_' Sakura thought as she slapped herself lightly. It was too soon for crushes. He's her doctor for pete's sake!

"Hi, Sakura!" Ino said cheerfully as she walked in. She had spent another hour and a half looking in on other patients and now that she was done, she wanted to tell Sakura some good news.

Sakura waved at her and smiled. "What's up, Ino?"

"You're free to go tomorrow!" Ino said as she checked over Sakura's vitals once more. Besides her leg that needed some time to heal, Sakura was otherwise ready to go.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered. "Not to be rude, but hospital food is not all it's cracked up to be."

Ino snorted then smiled at Sakura as she wrote down Sakura's vitals.

"Hate to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but no hospital food is ever delicious."

Sakura frowned.

"It's like they want the patients to suffer or something," Sakura told her as she leaned back against her pillows, "I can't wait till I go home and eat some real food."

"Well, it won't be long now. Do you have someone who can pick you up tomorrow?" Ino asked her as she closed Sakura's file.

Sakura thought for a second before shaking her head.

"I'm sure I'll be able to find someone. I'll just call around." Sakura told Ino as she took out her cell phone.

"Okay" Ino said as she started leaving Sakura's room.

[Some minutes later…]

"_We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again later._"

"Argh!" Sakura yelled out in frustration as she ended her call to her mom.

So far her journey in finding someone to pick her up tomorrow has been unsuccessful. She had tried calling her best friend, _who so conveniently left his phone off_, her dad, and her mom, and none of them had answered. Hopefully they'll call her back later today so that she can get a ride home from them.

The rest of the day went uneventful as Sakura stayed in her hospital bed watching television. None of the people she had called had decided to call her back so now the only option left for Sakura was to take a taxi.

With a sigh, Sakura decide to call it a day and get some rest. With a push of a button, she was able to turn off the TV and as gently as she could, she leaned back onto the bed to get some rest without causing pain through her leg.

[Next morning]

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hmm," Sakura mumbled as she woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She rubbed her eyes gently before opening them and adjusting them to the sunlight that was creeping in through the window.

"Come in!" she called out as she got up to prop the pillows up for support. With a satisfied fluff of a pillow, she leaned back and waited for the person on the other side of the door to come in.

Her face morphed into a frown at the sight of the person standing in the doorway.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little bitch of a patient?" Karin called out with a smirk as she walked into the room. She gently closed the door so that there was no sound and proceeds to walk up to Sakura's bed.

She grazed one of her fingers across the bed as she slowly made her way up to Sakura who was glaring at her.

"My, my, isn't this a happy day for us both, Sakura?" Karin asked gently as she finally stopped next to Sakura.

"It's too bad you're leaving today. Don't worry; I'll keep _my_ Sasuke-kun company while you're gone." Karin told her.

"He doesn't like you like that, you know." Sakura told her causing Karin to glare at her.

"You don't know shit. Sasuke-kun LOVES me and once you're out of here maybe he can start focusing on someone who actually matters." Karin said with a grin. Once Sakura leaves this hospital, maybe Sasuke will stop with the foolishness and crawl back to Karin. After all, she is _way_ prettier than Sakura.

"You should really learn to give him his own space." Sakura told her as nice as she could. From her stay here in the hospital, she already knew that she did not like Karin one bit, but she didn't want to get her mad anymore either. After all, who knows what Karin might do to her? She could load Sakura up on drugs or something. Or kill her. Or something.

"Shut up! Sasuke-kun loves my presence around him! He craves it every day!" Karin shouted into Sakura's face. "I can't wait till you leave today." And with that said, she began to walk out of the room, but not before hitting Sakura's leg on the way out causing the pink-haired girl to grimace slightly as she clutched her leg.

With a laugh, Karin walked out of the room.

'_Stupid bitch'_ Sakura thought as she continued to hold her leg. The pain was starting to fade away, but she couldn't believe that a nurse would actually be so cruel. Ugh.

A gentle knocking at the door caught her attention. It was Sasuke.

"Hn, you okay?" Sasuke asked as he saw the look of pain flash on Sakura's face before it disappeared.

"No, no. I'm fine!" Sakura told him as she smiled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it go.

"I heard you're leaving today?" Sasuke asked with a slight frown. Sakura frowned for a moment before smiling again.

"Yeupp! Get to finally have real food when I leave here." Sakura told him. Seeing as how Sasuke was still standing by the doorway, she motioned with her hand for him to come forward.

"Come on, sit next to me!" Sakura told him gently. Sasuke sighed before walking forward and taking a seat on the chair next to her bed.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, could you do me a favor?" Sakura asked him as she stared out the window. In honesty, there wasn't really much to stare at. She was up on one of the higher levels so the only thing she could really see is the blue sky and white clouds with the occasional bird passing by. Man she can't wait till her leg heals.

"Hn?"Sasuke asked as he looked at her.

She turned to face him suddenly.

"Can you call me a taxi?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her in question.

Sakura sighed.

"My parents didn't answer my calls and neither did my best friend so instead of waiting for them to come around and pick me up, I just decided to take the taxi home. It shouldn't be too bad. I only live about 30 minutes away from here" Sakura informed him.

Sasuke frowned.

"You shouldn't be by yourself while your leg is like this." He told her. Sakura sighed.

"But I really want to go home already… and the taxi seems like the only option…"

"Hn. Troublesome. I'll take you home." Sasuke told her with a slight blush on his face.

Sakura looked at him and said, "I couldn't trouble you like this, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Either you left me drive you home or you stay another night in the hospital."

Sakura huffed.

"I can take the taxi just fine, you know!" she told him as she frowned. She may have a broken leg but she wasn't handicapped!... okay maybe she was, but still! She's 24 years old and she is capable of taking the taxi on her own!

"Hn. Just let me drive you home, Sakura." Sasuke's voice left no room for arguments.

With a huff and a puff, Sakura relented and thanked Sasuke.

"What time are you off work?" she asked him.

"I can come get you around 6 if that's okay?"

Sakura smiled.

"Sure!"

And with that said, they both agreed to meet in Sakura's room after Sasuke got off work.

[Back with the nurses]

"Ne, do you think I should ask Sasuke-kun out tonight, Tenten?" Karin asked as she applied some chapstick to her dry lips. She had spent the morning after the chat with Sakura checking in on her patients, the hot ones anyway, and then proceed to think about Sasuke whenever possible.

"I don't know and I don't care." Tenten told her as she went over her patients' files. Unlike Karin, Tenten actually worked hard at her job and she's not going to let someone like Karin keep her down.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Tenten," Karin said as she turned around to look at Tenten in the eye, "I'll go find him after my shift and ask him out." And with that said, Karin floated away with a giddy look on her face.

As soon as Karin walked away, Tenten released the biggest sigh possible and started walking towards the cafeteria. It's been a long day and even a minute with Karin took too much out of Tenten.

"Tenten!" a voice called out.

Tenten turned towards the sound and smiled slightly when she saw Ino already sitting down at one of the tables eating a salad. Tenten held up her pointer finger as a way of saying "hold up" and proceed to grab herself a sandwich from the lunch line. After paying and thanking the cashier, she began her walk over to Ino's table.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked Tenten as she munched on her salad. Tenten sighed as she sat down.

"Karin."

Ino nodded. "I understand."

"Why can't she ever just focus on her job instead of on Sasuke?" Tenten sighed again as she unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite.

"Well, hopefully she'll shut up once Sakura goes home today." Ino told her.

"Oh yeah, that pink-haired girl right? The one that got Sasuke's attention?"

Ino nodded.

"She's never going to shut up about Sasuke, though." Ino told Tenten.

Tenten smacked her hand against her forehead and took another bite out of her sandwich.

"Man, maybe I should just request a transfer to another hospital…" Tenten mused about it quietly causing Ino to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh HELL NO. You are not leaving me with the queen of bitchiness!" Ino yelled.

Tenten waved her off.

"Chill out. I wouldn't dare to leave you alone with her."

The two nurses continued eating their lunches while talking about the rest of their day.

[6 o'clock rolling in…]

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in!" Sakura called out as she got up from her bed. In walked Sasuke… who was wheeling in a wheelchair?

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Sasuke and pointed at the wheelchair.

Seeing her eyebrow, Sasuke said, "It's hospital policy."

Sakura shook her head.

"Just get me a pair of crutches and I'm good to go!" she told him as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. There was no way she was going to allow Sasuke to wheel her out of the hospital when she is capable of walking out using crutches.

"It's either the wheelchair or no go, Sakura." Sasuke said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"But…" was all Sakura had to say.

Sasuke sighed and pointed at the wheelchair. "If you want to go home then you're going to have to sit in the wheelchair."

Sakura huffed and then nodded slowly. The promise of going home was just too tempting for her to ignore. And that red-haired nurse would surely come to her again if she finds out that Sakura was still in the hospital.

"Help me please" Sakura said as she looked away with a blush on her face.

Sasuke blushed at her words and then nodded. He walked up to her slowly and gently while minding her leg, he put his one of his arms under her legs and the other under her back and proceed to lift her up.

In response, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck to secure herself.

"Sorry if I'm too heavy, Sasuke-kun," Sakura told nhim as she tried to keep herself from blushing.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

As soon as they got to the wheelchair, Sasuke gently began setting Sakura down on the seat and put her broken leg up on the support beam that the wheelchair had included.

"Any pain?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura shook her head.

"Hn, ready to go?"

"Yes!" Sakura said cheerfully as Sasuke begun pushing her out of the room she was stuck in during her stay at the hospital.

"Bye, Sakura!" Ino said as she saw Dr. Uchiha push the pink-haired girl in the wheelchair. Sakura smiled at Ino and waved bye.

"Bye pinkie!" Karin said as she walked up to the lobby. She had just finished her rounds of checking in on her patients when she heard Ino saying goodbye to none other than that pink-haired menace who has been trying to steal her Sasuke's attention. Since Karin's eyes were only focused on the pink-haired girl, she failed to look at who was pushing her in the wheelchair until she heard Ino say, "Take care of her, Sasuke!"

That made Karin take a second look at the picture in front of her.

It **was** Sasuke-kun pushing that girl's wheelchair!

A little upset, Karin began walking up to Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you pushing this cripple around?" Karin asked him as she began tugging on one of his arms lightly.

"Hn, let go." Sasuke told her as he tried shaking her off, but to no prevail.

"Sasuke-kun! Just let someone else take care of her! I need you here!" Karin kept talking as if there was no one else that needed Sasuke's doctor skills but her.

Sasuke frowned. "Let go."

"No!" Karin argued back.

"Uhm… can you please let him go?" Sakura finally said something after hearing Karin act like a pain in the ass.

Karin's eyes narrowed as she turned her attention to Sakura.

"You!" she pointed her finger at Sakura, "I bet your stupid leg isn't even broken! You're just doing this for Sasuke-kun's attention! You bitch!"

"Karin, stop!" Ino yelled at Karin. She couldn't stand it any longer. Her patience with Karin was running out by the minute. As a nurse, it is their job to be respectful of the patients and the doctors who chose to dedicate their time working to save people and yet Karin was here making a mockery of herself and embarrassing Dr. Uchiha as well as Sakura.

"Ino, butt out! I'm going to expose this little fraud for who she is!" Karin said as she kept glaring at Sakura who only glared back at Karin.

"Can't you just let me leave in peace?" Sakura asked her as calmly as she could. She thought that Karin would be happy about her leaving, but since Sasuke-kun was the one who was taking care of her, it caused Karin to go into a fit of jealousy and act like a bitch. Or… well, she was one already anyway.

"Shut up! You're such a little slut for trying to cozy up to Sasuke-kun like this!" Karin yelled in Sakura's face as she jabbed her finger into Sakura's shoulder much like before.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he said, "Leave, Karin" in a forceful tone.

Karin's eyes widened as she momentarily forgot that Sasuke-kun was still standing there so her eyes quickly darted to his face and she began making crying sounds.

"But Sasuke-kun! Can't you see she's just lying? I'm just trying to protect you from her!" Karin whimpered as she stuck her bottom lip out and did the classic puppy dog eyes. Sasuke just glared at her.

"Uhm… can we go now, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked timidly.

Sasuke nodded and was about to push the wheelchair out the hospital when…

"OWWWWWW!" a loud shriek was heard from the lobby as some people around them turned their heads to the sound.

"KARIN, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Ino screeched as she ran up to Sakura who crying in pain as she held onto her broken leg.

Karin seemed to have thought it was a good idea to kick Sakura's broken leg in an attempt to show everyone that she was faking.

"Security!" Ino yelled as she and Sasuke checked over Sakura's leg while Karin stood there watching them with a glare on her face.

A security guard that worked for the hospital ran up to them and asked them what was going on and what was with the yelling.

"Oh good, you're here. Take that pink trash out of this hospital! She's soiling our image with her petty tears!" Karin told the security guard as she waved her hand nonchalantly at Sakura who was still withering in pain from the kick. The security guard looked between Karin who was in her nurse outfit and Sakura who was in her wheelchair crying before walking up to the man he knows as Dr. Uchiha and asking him what he should do.

"Hn. Take that red-haired nurse out of this hospital and make sure she can't get back in." Sasuke told him as he continued to check on Sakura and helping her wipe away her tears.

Karin had a smile on a face before it slipped off after hearing Sasuke's words. She actually had to pinch herself just to make sure this was really happening. The security guard began his way over to her and the moment he grabbed her arm, she screamed.

"LET ME GO! SASUKE-KUN, SAVE ME! HE'S TRYING TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU! DON'T MAKE ME GO WITH HIM, PLEASE, SASUKE-KUN! I LOVE YOU!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as the security guard kept his hold on her and tried to pull her towards the door.

"Karin, you're fired." Sasuke said.

Through all the commotion, what Sasuke had said came out loud and clear and caused everyone to stare at Sasuke. Especially Karin.

"WHAT? NO, PLEASE, SASUKE-KUN! WE WORK SO WELL TOGETHER! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME, TOO! PLEASE, SASUKE-KUN!" Karin kept shouting as the security guard gave a hard tug on her hard to get her to go with him.

"You're rude and mean to your patients and you just hurt Sakura in front of everyone!" Ino shouted at Karin as she stared at her with a glare.

"SHUT UP, INO! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE SASUKE-KUN LIKES ME BETTER THAN YOU!" Karin shouted as she pointed at Ino. Here she was trying to keep her place in this hospital and with Sasuke-kun and the whole world just seemed to be going against her. What is wrong with people today?!

"Karin, leave. Now." Sasuke said causing Karin to whip her head at him.

"But… Sasuke-kun… don't you love me anymore?" Karin said softly. Between all the shouting and struggling against the security guard, Karin was starting to get tired.

"I've never loved you! Get that through your head and leave!" Sasuke shouted.

With that statement, everyone in the lobby that was there to witness all the yelling and arguing going on had shifted all their attention to Sasuke who was trying not to stare at the audience that had gathered. In all the time that Ino, Karin, Sakura, and the security guard have been have been at the hospital, no one has ever heard Sasuke shout. He was usually the quiet one who would just keep his mouth shut while everyone talks, but now he actually shouted at Karin and it was just surprising.

"… Sasuke-kun… why would you say something like that?" Karin whispered as she tilted her head at him with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. This isn't like the Sasuke she knew and loved. Ever since Karin started her job as a nurse in Konoha General and had laid her eyes on the handsome form of Sasuke Uchiha, her heart has always been set on stealing his heart. She had so much devotion invested in him. She worked hard to be everywhere he was so he would never be alone. She talked enough for the both of them because she assumed he was a good listener. Out of everyone at this god forsaken hospital, Karin was the most devoted towards him. She loved him with all her heart so how could he just lie and say that he does not love her back?

"No… no! This isn't right! YOU LOVE ME. I KNOW YOU DO!" Karin said as she began to franticly fight against the guard's grip on her arm. She had to get to Sasuke. She just had to.

The security guard soon realized that he was not going to be able to get the red-haired nurse out of the hospital willingly so he grabbed his walkie-talkie and called for help.

"No, let me go! Sasuke-kun, please!" Karin continued fighting against his hold. This was not happening to her. No. No. No.

Eventually two more security guards came and assessing the situation quickly, they deduced that the red-haired nurse was causing a scene and that the security guard that was holding on to her needed major help so they quickly rushed up and one security guard took hold of Karin's other arm while the other one grabbed her legs.

"NO, STOP IT! STOP TOUCHING ME! LET ME GO THIS INSTANCE!" Karin shouted and yelled but to no prevail. The grips of the security guards was just too strong.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" Sasuke ordered once more.

"No… please… Sasuke-kun!" Karin screamed bloody murder as the security guards began to lift her up and walk towards the hospital doors. Everyone kept staring, but no one made an attempt to help her.

Finally, with one last step, the security guards have brought Karin outside and walked towards the edge of the hospital. They set her on her feet and one of them looked at her and said, "Don't come back here unless you want us to lift you up and take you back to the street." And with that said, the three of them started walking back to the hospital.

"NO! I AM A NURSE AT KONOHA GENERAL! I DESERVE TO BE IN THERE!" Karin shouted as she started walking towards the hospital.

One of the security guards turned around and said, "Miss. Please. Just stop."

Karin shook her head. "I WORK HERE!"

"No, you were let go. Don't come back and cause a scene, please." Another security guard said as he shook his head at her. Usually working as a security guard at a hospital was easy. There wasn't much action to worry about, at least, not until today.

"NO! ASK SASUKE-KUN! HE'LL WANT TO SEE ME!" Karin yelled as she fought against the grip of one security guard.

"Ma'm, please. Just find another job."

"NO, NO, NO!" Karin continued on as she kept fighting her way back into the hospital.

While all the chaos was happening with the security guards and Karin, Sasuke had took the time to wheelchair Sakura out to his car after checking on her leg, and proceed to help her into his car. Ino went with them to take back the wheelchair.

"Okay, take care now, Sakura!" Ino said cheerfully as she waved at them before walking back into the hospital.

With a turn of his key, Sasuke's car started and he pulled out of the parking lot and towards the direction of Sakura's house. Karin saw.

"SASUKE-KUN! COME BACK!" Karin shouted as she tried to get away from the security guards.

"Miss, please. Make it easier on yourself and leave with some dignity while you still can!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

[Meanwhile…]

"Man, your nurse is such a riot, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she giggled softly.

"Hn. Not a nurse anymore." Sasuke told her as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Thank you. For everything." Sakura told him as she stared at him for a second. He kept his eyes on the road, but from the corner of his right eye, he could see her smile slightly.

After Karin had kicked her leg, Sakura felt a sharp pain ripping through her entire leg and she could feel the tears that were forming at her eyes, but even then she didn't bother to shout at Karin since it didn't seem like she was going to listen. But when Sasuke began to voice his thoughts for her, it felt good knowing that he was siding with her. And when Karin got fired, Sakura felt guilty, but in honesty, she deserved it. She kicked a patient's broken leg and calling her a fraud and what not, it was just bound to happen for her.

"Is she really fired?" Sakura asked Sasuke quietly.

"Yes. Her behavior caused the hospital a lot of embarrassment." Sasuke told her.

Sasuke had put up with Karin a lot during his work hours at the hospital. It was almost like she had developed Sasuke senses as she always ended up at the same places he was at in the hospital.

Growing up, Sasuke had a lot of fangirls, but he never gave them any thought. If he just kept trying to ignore them then eventually they'll get the idea and leave him alone. But apparently Karin was a whole different level of fangirl. She was almost at the point of obsession, but Sasuke never said anything since he always figured she would get the point. If she had any common sense that is. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Karin proved that she lacked in that department. Sasuke could've dealt with her a bit longer, but today, he just snapped. Especially after she hurt Sakura like that and called her a phony.

If there was a perfect moment to get rid of Karin then that moment was about 10 minutes ago.

"Thanks for the ride home, Sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice broke his thoughts.

"Hn, no problem. Wouldn't want you to take a taxi home and end up breaking your other leg." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura glared at him for fun before sighing.

"I'm not cursed with bad luck, you know?" Sakura told him.

"Could have fooled me. How's your leg?" Sasuke said with a slight concern in his voice.

Sakura shook her head before saying, "It's fine. Nothing I can't handle."

And so for the next few minutes or so, they kept making light chit chat with Sakura making the most effort and Sasuke just listening.

Eventually they made it to Sakura's house and Sasuke, being the gentleman that he is, went around and opened Sakura's door.

"I got to carry you again, Sakura." Sasuke told her as he watched the pink-haired girl shake her head in disagreement.

"Just let me help you out, Sakura." Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the passenger side door.

"Unless you want to stay in my car all day, you're going to have to let me help you."

Sakura sighed before agreeing. And with a lift just like before, Sasuke had Sakura in his arms and he bumped his back against the door to shut it. Shifting her in his arms to a more comfortable position, he began walking up to the house.

"Got your key ready?" Sasuke asked her. He felt Sakura nod against his shoulder and smiled slightly.

With her in his arms, he was able to smell her flower-like scent in her hair. Usually girls suffocate him with their perfume in hopes of their scent being pleasing to him, but it usually just makes him want to get away from her as soon as possible. With Sakura, her scent was mild yet still able to get his attention.

Shaking his head to shake those thoughts out, he walked up to Sakura's door and waited for her to unlock it.

When she did, he walked inside and again, bumped his back against the door to close it and then waited till Sakura got the chance to lock it before proceeding into the living room.

"You can just leave me on the couch, Sasuke-kun." Sakura told him softly. With a nod of his head, he walked over to the couch and gently set her down.

"Mm… maybe I should get crutches, huh?" Sakura asked him as she realized she was going to have difficulty hobbling around her house.

"I can bring you a pair of crutches tomorrow" Sasuke told her as he took a quick survey around her home. It was a bit smaller than his, but definitely cozier and it screamed more family oriented than Sasuke's own home. The mass collection of photos of Sakura and other people on the wall definitely tells him that she's way more social than he'll ever be. At this point, it was obvious that Sasuke and Sakura were very different from each other.

"That would be nice, thank you" Sakura told him as she stared at him.

"Are you going to be able to handle today without crutches?" Sasuke asked as he looked around the house some more. He noticed the staircase where Sakura obviously fell and broke her leg and his eyes narrowed. He was sure that Sakura's bedroom was upstairs so it led him to wonder just how was she going to handle herself tonight.

"I'll be fine. I can hobble." Sakura waved him off. Truth be told, she was a bit iffy about the walking on a broken leg, but it can't be that bad.

"It doesn't seem safe, Sakura." Sasuke told her as he stared at her. He could see that she was questioning her ability on taking care of herself for the night. It was obvious in her eyes.

"Pshaw, I can probably get my friend Naruto to come over and help me or something." Sakura told him.

"Who?"

"Naruto. My friend who made me have the accident in the first place." Sakura said as she sighed and rested her head against her arm.

"Hn. I don't know about that." Sasuke said.

"I'll be fine. If he can't do it then I'm sure I can try calling my parents again or something." Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, yes. And you're going to be here tomorrow. I'll be fine, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she smiled at him. It was already kind of late. If anything, Sakura can just make it up to the stairs, change, and get into bed.

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke said as he began to make his way to the door.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

He turned around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"… want to go for some coffee tomorrow?" Sakura asked with a blush on her face. It was a long shot. She wasn't sure if the onyx-eyed doctor liked her, but… hey. It was worth a try right?

Sasuke stayed quiet for a while which made Sakura very nervous.

"Uhm, it's okay if you don't want to go… no biggie." Sakura said as she looked away in embarrassment.

"What time?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm okay with you saying no, yeupp. No shame. None at all. Wait… what?" Sakura whipped her head towards Sasuke with wide eyes.

Sasuke smirked.

"What time did you want to go get coffee?" Sasuke said with amusement in his eyes.

Sakura gaped for a while before noticing Sasuke's smirk and then shook her head. "Uh, whenever you're free."

"Hn, give me your number and I'll call you after work."

And with that said, they both exchanged numbers and Sasuke left with the promise to call her tomorrow.

And that left Sakura all by herself in her home.

"I guess I could just watch TV to pass some time…" Sakura said as she stared at the clock. It was only 8:30 p.m. and since she didn't really feel like eating or sleeping, she decided to turn on the television.

"Let's see…" Sakura said, "… what do I want to watch… The Kardashians… Monk… Bones… or 19 Kids and Counting…"

She decided on a show that would definitely give her some laughs.

"The Kardashians it is!"

Eventually even the laughs of the Kardashians couldn't keep Sakura awake with its laughs and she ended up falling asleep right on her couch.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And so ends another chapter. Keep reviewing please. =)


End file.
